world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters of Faerûn - Spells
List of Spells for monsters included in this book. Create Chosen One Transmutation Level: Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 hour Range: Touch Target: One human Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes Only evil wizards can cast this spell, and the Red Wizards of Thay do not teach it to outsiders. Casting the spell involves a series of magical rituals intended to turn a normal human (of up to 3rd level) into a maddened, murderous creature. The victim must be bound and helpless for the spell to work. After the casting time is completed, the victim must make a Will save or be transformed into a chosen one under the control of its creator. Create Crawling Claw Transmutation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/evil/ Evil Level: Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 hour Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: Severed left hands within a 5-foot-radius circle Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes You may create a number of crawling claws up to twice your caster level. The hands to be transformed must all be within a 5-footradius circle. To begin the spell, you must cast magic circle against good around yourself and the claws. The magic circle need not endure throughout the create crawling claw spell's 1-hour casting time; simply initiating the spell inside the circle is good enough. Once created, the crawling claws will be under your direct telepathic command, so long as your instructions are very simple and you are within 100 feet. If you leave that area, you must give the crawling claws simple standing orders beforehand. Creating a crawling claw out of someone's hand does not preclude the use of a resurrection spell to bring that person back to life. Stories are told of adventurers who were resurrected and later attacked by their own left hands. Material Components: Clippings from a ghoul's fingernails, and a ring that someone else lost. Create Darkenbeast Transmutation http://dndtools.eu/spells/descriptors/evil/ Evil Level: Sorcerer 5, Wizard 5, Components: V, S, M, Casting Time: 1 hour Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One animal of no more than 2 HD Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None or Will negates Spell Resistance: Yes The spellcaster may transform one Small or Medium-size animal with no more than 2 HD into a darkenbeast. A target with an Intelligence score of 5 or more gets a Will save to negate the effect; targets with Intelligence of 4 or less are automatically affected. The spell can only be cast in darkness: at night, indoors, or underground. Its effects last until the darkenbeast is slain or until exposure to sunlight (see above) dispels the transmutation. The transmutation can also be dispelled by a dispel magic spell, although such an attempt would have to overcome the darkenbeast's spell resistance. A sunbeam spell automatically dispels the transmutation without needing to overcome spell resistance. If you are going to imprint another spell on the darkenbeast, you must cast that spell immediately after the create darkenbeast spell is over and pass a Spellcraft check (DC 12 + level of the spell being imprinted). The imprinted spell has no effect; it merely goes "into" the darkenbeast. Another spellcaster using detect magic for 1 round can determine whether a darkenbeast has a spell imprinted. After 3 rounds, detect magic and a successful Spellcraft check (DC 15+ level of imprinted spell) can identify what spell a darkenbeast has imprinted on it. A created darkenbeast is under the caster's direct telepathic command. There is no limit to the number of darkenbeasts a sorcerer or wizard can command, but a spellcaster can only have a number of darkenbeasts with imprinted spells equal to her caster level. Material Components: Dried wyvern's blood smeared upon the spell's target, and a black pearl worth at least 200 gp.